Diario? NÃO!
by Rick-Minato-Yonyon
Summary: O diário de Uchiha Sasuke. Cruel  e sarcástico? Nem tanto...   YAOI - SASUNARU
1. Aquele da Chegada

**Titulo:** Diário? NÃO! É um caderno de anotações. u.ú

**Autor****:** Rick-Minato-Yonyon

**Sinopse:** Diário? Eu não tenho um diário. Não posso ter. Sou velho demais para isso! Eu tenho um caderno de anotações, onde coloco o que acontece comigo, no meu dia-a-dia, coisas que eu gosto, que não gosto e... ... ... Ok, eu tenho um diário. ¬¬

**Aviso: **A fanfic é yaoi. SIM, YAOI 3 SasuNaru, amores! Quem gosta, meus parabéns. Quem não gosta, sinta-se a vontade para clicar no "X" vermelho, no canto superior direito da tela o/

* * *

Querido diário...

NÃO! Espera... Querido, não. Isso é o cumulo. Apenas diário.

Ok, começando de Novo:

Diário,

Como eu sempre ouvi dizer que nós temos que nos apresentar, eu vou fazer isso... Ai vai:

Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Eu sou o filho do meio. Estrutura familiar simples, pai, mãe, irmão mais velho, eu e meu irmão mais novo. Claro que tem a minha prima, mas ela não conta como ser humano.

Meu pai se chama Uchiha Fugaku. Nós não nos entendemos muito bem, afinal, eu não sou o filho perfeito que ele queria, mas eu nem ligo mais. Já me acostumei.

Minha mãe chama-se Uchiha Mikoto. Eu a amo demais! Ela que me ajudou quando eu não consegui ser o que meu pai queria para mim... Se alguém falar mal dela, morre. Simples assim.

Eu não moro mais com eles. Agora a minha "casa" se chama Konoha. É isso ai. A melhor escola do país. Eu fui transferido para lá essa semana. Ocorreu um problema na viajem, então eu cheguei meio atrasado. É, uma semana de atraso. Hoje eu vou conhecer o povo que vai estudar comigo. Espero que não sejam uns loucos... De louco já basta meus irmãos. Aliás, eles também estudam lá.

Não falei deles, certo? Meu irmão mais velho se chama Uchiha Itachi. O cara é um louco. Ele acha que é bonito ter aqueles olhos de maconheiro... Sério, o cara não bate bem. Ele fica fazendo força para chorar, só para poder ficar com os olhos vermelhos... Ele acha que vai parecer durão se ficar como os olhos vermelhos... Quase tenho pena desse coitado. O segredo está no "Quase".

O meu irmão mais novo se chama Sai. Isso mesmo, Sai. Que tipo de pais tem coragem de colocar o nome do filho de Sai? Ah, sim, os meus... Ok, deixa isso para lá. O lance é que ele não tem personalidade própria. Ele vivia se metendo em briga nas escolas, por isso, meus pais resolveram mandar ele para Konoha. Talvez eles concertam esse louco. É outro do qual eu quase tenho pena. Ai está o "Quase" de novo.

Bom, a minha prima, de quem eu falei antes, se chama Uchiha Natsuki. Ela é louca! Mais louca que os meus irmãos juntos! Serio! Eu procuro sempre manter a distância, mas parece que, de um jeito ou de outro, nós acabamos nos encontrando. Ela tem a minha idade, porém, é alguns meses mais velha... Como eu sou um cara muito "sortudo", acabo de ser transferido para a mesma escola que ela. Pode falar, eu sou muito azarado.

Ok, acabei de chegar à escola. Ela é super grande e muito bonita. Parece até uma cidade... Acho que posso viver com isso. Eu estou dentro do carro que meus pais escolheram para me trazer. Ah, eu não disse que Konoha é super cara, né? Ela não é a melhor escola do país por nada. Aqui só entra quem tem grana. E prestigio. Dois requisitos básicos para a escola.

Minha família tem muita grana, sim. Afinal, nós somos os donos das empresas Uchiha's. Nós temos muito prestigio, pois a Uchiha's Info é uma das maiores empresas de informática do mundo. Meu pai quer que o Itachi assuma a firma, mas eu não sei se ele vai topar, afinal, ele não é nenhum exemplo de bom menino... Todos acham que ele é um gênio, mas sou eu que vejo o Itachi zuando o meu cabelo e rindo da roupa do Sai. Alias, o Sai se veste igual uma putinha, mas isso é assunto para outra hora. Uma mulher muito peituda e loira está vindo na minha direção. Melhor eu parar de escrever.

Ok, fui.

* * *

Diário,

Esse lugar é estranho. Simplesmente estranho. Eu estava indo para a diretoria e vi uns garotos, que pareciam ter a minha idade, correndo de uma garota de cabelo rosa! Por Kami, era ROSA! Estou achando melhor manter distancia deles, também. Eram uns garotos estranhos... Um tinha o cabelo estranho. Parecia que tinha cortado o cabelo dentro de uma tigela... O outro era um cara de cabelo loiro, preso de um jeito estranho, mas eu não pude ver muito bem, já que eles passaram correndo rápido demais... Esse lugar é _realmente_ estranho.

A mulher hiper-peituda, que eu descobri que se chama Tsunade, é a diretora da escola. Tinha um cara de cabelos brancos, lá na sala, que ficou me olhando de um jeito meio estranho... Eu hein. Ela me deu duas folhas. Na primeira estava escrito o horário das minhas aulas e o numero do meu dormitório, e na segunda, tinha um mapa da escola...

Esse lugar é assustador! Um verdadeiro monstro! Tem 8 refeitórios, 4 quadras de tênis, 2 campos de golfe (Por que raios têm isso em uma escola?), 8 quadras poliesportivas, 3 piscinas e mais um monte de coisas que eu nem tive paciência de ler! Não sei se vou conseguir andar aqui, sem me perder... É, provavelmente, não.

Fui andando pelos inúmeros corredores desse monstro, que as pessoas insistem em chamar de escola, a caminho do meu dormitório. Como já era previsto, eu me perdi. Quando eu passei pelo terceiro refeitório, fiquei puto da cara e joguei a droga do mapa em uma lata de lixo enorme que tinha por lá... Acho que vou acabar me arrependendo disso depois.

Enquanto caminhava por um dos inúmeros corredores, senti uma mão puxando o meu cabelo para baixo e, logo em seguida, um peso em cima das minhas costas. Que tipo de pessoa chega pulando nas costas dos outros assim?

- Oi, Sasukete!

Ah, sim... O meu encosto particular. Será que é tão difícil para essa criatura entender que eu simplesmente ODEIO que encostem em mim?

- Natsuki. Dá pra sair de cima?

- Ui, que emo!

Ok, ela saiu de cima de mim. Se ela ficasse mais cinco segundos em cima da minha pessoa, haveria um Uchiha a menos. Não que eu seja algum tipo de louco assassino, mas... Esquece. Acho que eu sou um louco assassino.

- O que você quer?

- Bom, eu te vi passando com a maior cara de lesado e imaginei que você estivesse perdido. Você está perdido não, é?

- Não.

- Bom, já que você se perdeu... – Ela é louca ou quer um biscoito? Apesar de que eu gostaria de um biscoito... – Eu vou te ajudar a achar o seu quarto!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ok, a Natsuki achou o meu quarto na hora, mas eu ainda não a considero um ser humano. Vou continuar ignorando aquela criatura o Maximo possível.

Como ela é? Chata. Ok, não era disso que eu estava falando, mas é bom deixar registrado... A Natsuki tem os olhos iguais aos meus, afinal, elaainda é da minha família... Acho. Bom, ela tem os cabelos do mesmo tamanho dos meus, mas o cabelo dela não é perfeitamente arrepiado, como o meu. O dela tem a mesma franja, mas não tem estilo, como o meu. Claro, uma criatura daquela não conseguiria alcançar o meu grau de perfeição. Corpo? Bom, ela parece um homem. Nada de peito. Tabua, prancha... Chamem como quiser, eu não ligo. Ela pode até ter um pouco, repito um POUCO, de bunda, mas eu realmente não perco o meu tempo olhando para ela.

Desde pequena ela tem a mania irritante de pintar as unhas de cores alternadas. Odeio isso. Ela também se veste apenas com vermelho e preto. Odeio isso. E ela canta bem pra caramba. Adivinha... Odeio isso. Ela me irrita completamente. E não é pelo fato do Itachi gostar dela. Não, mesmo! Eu não ligo para o que o das rugas gosta. Não ligo para o fato de ele preferir ficar mais com ela do que comigo. E também não estou nem ai se ele vive defendendo ela. Não, eu não ligo. Não.

Quer saber? Vamos mudar de assunto. Para qualquer um que não me deixe com o estomago embrulhado, de preferência.

Eu achei esse quarto estranho. Para um lugar tão grande, eu imaginei que os dormitórios seriam individuais... Isso mesmo, caro diário, eu tenho um companheiro de quarto. Não sei quem é, mas essa pessoa não é nada organizada. Essa pessoa deixou a cama completamente desarrumada. Na verdade, acho que quando você entra em um quarto e vê o edredom do seu colega de quarto jogado em cima do ventilador de teto (Como ele fez isso?) e praticamente todas as roupas deste jogadas no chão, como um tapete, da para pensar que essa pessoa é um pouco mais que desorganizada, certo?

Tem uma cama do outro lado do quarto. Provavelmente a minha. Vou começar a arrumá-la, antes que esse redemoinho com quem eu vou dividir o quarto chegue. Os outros alunos ainda estão tendo aula e... Espera! O que a Natsuki estava fazendo no refeitório?

* * *

Diário,

Esse lugar é mais esquisito do que eu pensava. Eu estava no meu quarto, sentado na cama, quando um sinal incrivelmente irritante soou.

Era algo como um "!" bem fino. Eu quase fiquei surdo. Sério. Esse lugar me da nos nervos. No que os meus pais estavam pensando quando me mandaram para cá? Provavelmente, foi coisa do Itachi. Aquele lá consegue manipular qualquer um! É sério. Ele simplesmente fala, e as pessoas obedecem!

Deixando os poderes hipnóticos do meu irmão de lado, eu estava, como já disse, sentado na minha cama, quando ouvi o maldito sinal. Pouco tempo depois desse barulho, eu ouvi algo que parecia mais com uma manada de búfalos enraivecidos correndo pelos corredores. Deu medo, diário. Sério.

Depois desse alvoroço (Palavra de velho), eu só pude ver uma criatura entrar correndo no quarto e jogar algo pesado bem na minha cara. Já vi que não vou gostar dessa criatura. Quando eu criei forças para me levantar (Sim, eu cai de costas no chão.), dei uma olhada na 'coisa' que tinha me atingido. O que era? Uma mochila. Uma mochila gigante, preta com laranja. Mas ainda gigante.

Depois de avaliar bem o monstro que atingiu o lindo e perfeito rostinho que mamãe me deu, eu resolvi olhar, com uma cara de assassino, a criatura que jogou aquele treco enorme para cima de mim.

Não sei o que dizer. Eu vi apenas um lindo e enorme bolo disforme de varias pessoas. Sim, tinham varias pessoas lá. Sim, esse "Lá" é o chão do meu quarto. Sim, eles estavam uns em cima dos outros e, sim, eu odiei isso.

- Caham!

Foi apenas isso que eu fiz. No instante seguinte, estavam todos parados. Continuavam uns em cima dos outros, mas pelo menos tinham parado aquele protótipo de suruba no chão do meu quarto. Olhei para eles com a cara mais fechada que consegui, mas tive que me segurar para não rir quando ouvi uma voz conhecida saindo de baixo daquele bolo todo.

- Naruto-kun, poderia sair de cima de mim?

Não sei como conseguir permanecer sério quando vi um loiro (Que eu jurava que era mulher) sair de cima da ultima pessoa que eu esperava ver ali, afinal, ele era bem diferente antes. Até onde eu sei, ele nunca se deu bem com pessoas.

* * *

Olá, pessoas!

Aqui é a beta postando. O Rick teve que viajar e eu tive que postar a fanfic, já que ele está sem acesso a internet.

Bom, nós esperamos que vocês gostem da fic. Ela não é muito legal no começo, mas, acreditem, ela vai ficar MUITO legal! xD

Até o proximo capitulo (Se eu não for morta por atrasar tanto a postagem da fic .-.).

Beijinhos e deixem review!


	2. Aquele do Ódio a Primeira Vista

_- Naruto-kun, poderia sair de cima de mim?_

_Não sei como conseguir permanecer sério quando vi um loiro (Que eu jurava que era mulher) sair de cima da ultima pessoa que eu esperava ver ali, afinal, ele era bem diferente antes. Até onde eu sei, ele nunca se deu bem com pessoas._

* * *

- Sai?

- Sasuke?

Silencio.

- Você conhece ele, Sai?

Mas o que...? É a garota de cabelo rosa. Ela precisa de umas dicas de moda... Urgente... Mesmo...

- Se eu disse o nome dele, é lógico que eu o conheço, Putinha Feiosa.

Ok, o Sai é uma pessoa bem... Peculiar. Ele pode parecer falso por causa desse sorriso escroto dele, mas ele fala as coisas na cara. Odeio isso. Mas que ela parece uma puta, ah parece.

- Como é o seu nome?

Ok, Sasuke, não precisa se assustar. É apenas um chiclete de cereja tamanho GG, com corações nos olhos, andando na sua direção. Ok, calma. É só ignorá-la completamente.

- Adivinha, Sakura. O Sai acabou de dizer o nome dele.

É o cara que eu vi correndo dessa coisa rosa mais cedo e... ESPERA! Aquilo são peitos? What a hell...?

Sasuke (Sim, eu coloquei meu nome. Porque, não pode?) – Você...?

Ok, nota mental: Jamais fazer cara de idiota e ficar dizendo "Você?" de um jeito escroto. Principalmente na frente de outros seres humanos.

Sai – O que tem a Temari-san, Sasuke?

Sasuke – Nada.

Coisa-rosa – Você não está afim da Temari-san, né?

Então o nome do(a) loiro(a) que tem o cabelo preso de um jeito esquisito é mulher... E a(o) loira(o) que estava sentada(o) em cima do Sai, é homem... Estranho. Pera! A fim dele(a)?

Sasuke – Hunf!

Nem vou me dar o trabalho de responder essa estupidez.

Sai – Imagino que não, putinha.

Isso... Muito bom. Ok, agora trate de expulsar esse povo do quarto. Já.

Pessoa-loira-que-eu-jurava-que-era-mulher – Hey, Sai! Quem é o cara? Seu namorado? Hahahaha!

Ok, vai haver um assassinato. QUEM ele pensa que é para me difamar dessa forma? Loiro efe-de-pe! Eu mato esse cara!

Sai – Ele é meu irmão, Naruto-kun.

Ok, pelo menos o tal de "Naruto" parou de rir. Isso não significa que o silencio seja menos incomodo, claro.

Sai – E não me compare a alguém que teria estomago para namorar esse Franja-de-emo.

Sasuke - Sai...

MORRA! CARA INSUPORTÁVEL! MINHA LINDA FRANJA É PERFEITAMENTE MAGNIFICA! NINGUÉM FALA MAL DO MEU CABELO!

A próxima coisa que eu fiz, foi matá-lo. Ok, é mentira. Mas eu teria feito isso. Juro que teria. Mas aquele cuzão (O diário é meu. Eu xingo o quanto quiser.) saiu do quarto. Lado positivo: Ele saiu. Lado negativo: O resto ficou... E ficaram me olhando, ainda por cima. Não suporto que fiquem me encarando. Mesmo. Sério.

Ignorei todos eles, me sentei na cama e fiquei olhando a parede, como se ela fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo... Talvez fosse

.

.

.

**POW!**

FIDAPULIÇAAAAAAA! Eu vou matar esse protótipo de ser humano! Aquele loiro escroto jogou a porra de um travesseiro no meu lindo rostinho! O rostinho perfeito que mamãe me deu! Não pode!

Sasuke – Argh!

Peguei o travesseiro e joguei nele. Aquela mula desviou. Eu terei minha vingança. Mesmo. Juro. Vou matá-lo. Ele me irrita. Mais do que o Sai. Mais que o Itachi. Mais que a Natsuki. Mais que o meu cabelo, quando não quer ficar lindamente arrepiado. Mais que minha mãe, quando me chama de fofo na frente dos outros. Mais que tudo. Ele me irrita. Sério.

Sasuke – Quer morrer? ... Usuratonkashi.

Naruto – Eu não tenho medo de você, seu... TEME!

Sabe naqueles desenhos estranhos que, quando duas pessoas se odeiam, aparecem raios cruzando os olhos desses? Então. Nunca achei que aconteceria comigo. Esse cara me tira do sério.

* * *

Naruto - Afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui, Teme?

Sasuke – Eu estou esperando o meu colega de quarto. Posso saber o que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

Naruto – Eu estou no meu quarto.

Espera... Se eu estou esperando o meu colega de quarto e o Naruto... WTF? Naruto é o meu colega de quarto? Ok, sem drama... ... ... Ok, só um pouco vai... NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! ELE NÃÃOOO! Ok, agora chega.

Naruto – HEEIIIN?

Viu, diário? Pelo menos eu não grito. Eu posso ter um diário, mas não saio por ai gritando, igual a ele.

Temari... É esse o nome dele (a), né? – Ahn... Nós estamos indo, Naruto.

Coisa rosa – Estamos?

Temari – ESTAMOS!

Ok, ela tirou todo mundo daqui... Menos mal, pelo menos para isso ela (Ou ele) serve.

Naruto – Espera... Você é irmão daquele estranho do Sai?

Sasuke – Percebeu isso agora, Dobe?

Naruto – Não é isso, TEME! Isso significa que você é primo da Natsuki, não é?

Humm... Pelo menos ele tirou aquele troço enorme que ele chama de mochila de perto da minha cama... Eu estava pronto para jogar aquele treco pela janela. Apesar de não ser uma queda muito alta, ia ser legal jogar a mochila, como um treino, para quando eu jogar o dono dela pela janela... Vai ser um dia ótimo. Eu vou... Espera... Ele fez uma pergunta. O que era, mesmo? Saco. Não lembro... Vou fingir que estou ignorando ele. Talvez ele repita a pergunta. É bom que repita. Estou curioso para saber. Não que eu vá admitir isso em voz alta, claro. Humm... Ele começou a tirar o edredom do ventilador... Ainda pergunto como ele colocou aquele treco lá...

Alias, por que ele fez isso? Seria um surto? Eu não posso ser colega de quarto que um louco! Eu prezo pelo meu rostinho lindo! Desde que assisti Carandiru, e vi aquele cara torrando o rosto do primo (Ou se lá o que) dele, nunca mais consegui dormir em paz, sabendo que, a alguns passos do meu quarto, o Itachi poderia estar planejando me esquartejar/torrar/fritar/cozinhar/seiláoquesepassanamentedele. Eu tenho medo de dormir perto dele até hoje. Sério.

Naruto – TEME!

Ah, sim! O Naruto! Esqueci que ele existia... Isso é bem constante na minha vida, diário. Acredite.

Sasuke - Não grite, Dobe.

Naruto – Você é, ou não, parente da Natsuki-chan?

Natsuki-**CHAN**? Quem esse paspalho pensa que é? De acordo com o Dr. Sheldon Cooper (De TBBT), mesmo que ela seja uma idiota subdesenvolvida, ela ainda carrega, dentro dela, a chance de que venha a existir uma criatura tão perfeita quanto eu, portanto, eu não vou deixar que ela estrague essa chance!

Sasuke – Sou. Por quê?

Claro que ninguém pode saber disso.

Naruto – Humm... Nada, não.

Idiota! Isso mesmo. Entre no banheiro e me deixe em paz.

Ok, esse idiota me irritou. Depois eu escrevo mais. Vou tentar afogá-lo na privada.

* * *

_Olá! _

_Aqui é o Rick. Me amem._

_Ok, menos... Bom, primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer as reviews :D_

_E, claro, vou responder:_

_

* * *

_

**- Cantinho do chá - **

Maah. Sakura Chinchila

Ownn! Thanks pela review ^^

Capitulo novo para a senhorita!

Beijos!

* * *

Kibette-nee-chan

Ah! É tão bom saber que alguém acha essa fic engraçada xD

Espero que ria muito ^^

Postei um capitulo fresquinho n.n

Beijos!

* * *

Sabrininha-chan

Olá! o/

Que bom que está gostando! :D

Atualizei. Aqui está um capitulo novinho em folha! Aproveite! ^^

Beijos!

* * *

Sophie Clarkson

Continuei! ^^ Que bom que gostou da fic ^^

Obrigada pelo elogio :D Faço tudo para agradar x3

Beijos

* * *

Alana

Pronto, aqui está a continuação!

Não foi exatamente rápido, mas ainda assim xD

Que bom que está gostando! :D

Sim, totalmente Sasuke xD Eu acho que vai gostar ainda mais dele nesse capitulo xD

* * *

_As implicâncias com o Naruto já começaram xD_

_Vamos ver o que mais vai acontecer xD /suspensefail_

_Bom, eu gostaria de fazer uma perguntinha a vocês._

_Vocês preferem que eu poste capítulos (relativamente) grandes, mas com atualizações demoradas, ou preferem que eu poste pequenos capítulos, porém rápido?_

_São vocês quem decidem :D_

_Espero que gostem do capitulo e não esqueçam de responder na review com que frequência vocês querem que eu poste ^^_

_Beijos a todos e deixem review ^^ _


End file.
